A Happy Birthday After All
by Justaperson1718
Summary: Gon just wanted his first birthday with his best friend to be something special, but had his mood turned sour when he learned Killua had forgotten it. So with no present in mind when he finds out, Killua has to improvise a present to make the boy happy again, but it's hard when you keep getting interrupted time and time again...(Story is kind of crackish in the middle and end)


So..this starts out as a sort of hurt/comfort, moves into crack/humor mixed with romance, and ends in romance. Just so you know exactly what you're getting into.

I plan to do another birthday story for Gon and hopefully get it out today or late tonight. If not those two times, then I _**guess** _I can post it tomorrow anyways...

Enjoy!

**This is a one-shot.**

**Rated T for:** Light cursing, kissing. (Borderline making out at the end)

**Pairings:** Gon and Killua

**Summary:** Gon just wanted his first birthday with his best friend to be something special, but had his mood turned sour when he learned Killua had forgotten it. So with no present in mind when he finds out, Killua has to improvise a present to make the boy happy again, but it's hard when you keep getting interrupted time and time again...(Story is kind of crackish in the middle and end)

**This is not beta read. If you see a mistake feel free to PM me or tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Hunter x Hunter. I would love to though.**

**A Happy Birthday After All**

Gon woke up bright and early at five in the morning today, looking around before seeing Killua lying on the other bed across the hotel room they were staying in. He smiled and quietly got up to make his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth while he waited for the shower water to turn warm. After he had showered, he felt around the rack outside the shower for a towel, and started drying off when he got one.

He got dressed once more and left the bathroom, seeing his friend still asleep. Heading over to the side of the bed, he crouched down and began staring at his friend's sleeping face. He smiled, hoping Killua knew what day it was. Although he generally didn't care for his own birthday, this was the first birthday he would be having with his best-est friend ever.

He grinned from ear to ear at the thought, trying to contain himself from bouncing up and down. He would hate to wake Killua up so early, only being awake himself because he was so excited about today. He rested his chin on the edge of the bed, sitting on his knees now and waited.

A few hours, some million push-ups, and a little Nen training later and he was back in his position on the floor at the edge of his friend's bed, expecting him to wake up at any moment now. When he heard a groan, he watched the other's eyes flutter open slowly and he grinned.

"GOOD MORNING KILLUA!" Gon screamed at the top of his lungs.

He blinked when he noticed his friend was gone. Not a single trace left save for the cover falling to the bed. His smile dropped and he looked around the room, before he looked up into a corner of the hotel room and noticed Killua was hanging in the corner directly below the ceiling.

"What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Killua yelled at him, glaring absolute death at the boy. "Are you trying to give me a fucking _heart attack_?!"

Gon knew he had done it now. Killua usually only cursed when he was really angry. "Ah..I was just really excited about today. Do you know what day it is?!"

Gon watched the boy drop from the top of the corner and stomp towards him, grabbing him by the shirt collar. Gon smiled brightly, not caring that he was seemingly about to die.

"The day I freaking kill you?" Killua ground out, causing Gon to laugh.

"No, silly. Guess for real!"

Killua sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Wednesday?"

Gon's smile faltered, and he looked genuinely hurt. "U-um. N-no. Guess again."

"Who cares," Killua said, letting go of the other and heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, do you want to go to breakfast or do you have something else planned today?"

"N..no..." Gon's smile dropped completely, his shoulders slumped and he watched the back of that silver shock of hair solemnly.

Killua nodded without turning around and shut the bathroom door. The sound of the shower starting up was heard from the other side of the door.

"...I..was kind of hoping you did..."

* * *

Gon was sitting on the edge of his bed when Killua exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, another being used to dry his hair. The spiky-haired boy was holding his knees against his chest and glaring at the ground, so Killua went to sit next to him on the bed.

"Hey, something wrong?" he tried, and nudged the boy when he got no response. "Gon?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Do you still want to go eat?"

Killua could see that was a blatant lie, but didn't push the other. "Yeah, I'll get dressed in a bit. You can pick the place if you want."

Gon shook his head and got up to go stand next to the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I don't care."

Killua watched the other carefully. _"Did something happen while I was gone?"_

A knock on the door came, and Gon made to open the door. When he did a man in a blue suit bent down and yelled into his face, "Happy birthday Gon!"

Gon slammed the door in his face and returned to his spot next to it.

"Geez, what did I do?" Leorio asked and he opened the door and walked into the room, seeing Killua's head covered in a towel. He didn't seem to have noticed Leorio joining them yet.

When the silver-haired boy came out from under the towel, he noticed the towering man shutting the door and looking and the angry Gon worriedly. "Old man? What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd come visit today. I believe Kurapika is on his way as well and should be here soon."

Killua made an 'o' with his mouth, wondering why the gang decided to meet up today. He wasn't complaining though, even though he didn't seem to take much interest in the other two he still enjoyed their company.

Another knock on the door, and Leorio ran to the door before Gon could get it and make another victim. Upon opening it, Kurapika came in and waved to everyone, smiling softly.

"Hello." He looked down at Gon, noticing the angry disposition immediately and leaning over to ask Leorio quietly, "What happened to Gon?"

"I don't know, he slammed the door in my face earlier. Seems like something crawled inside him and died before I got here."

"I can HEAR you two you know," Gon warned them, stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Killua let his towel fall after he finished pulling his shorts up under them, and stared after the other boy sadly. "He's been like that ever since I got out of the shower. He was the happiest I'd ever seen him when I woke up before I got in the shower, though."

"So something happened between you waking up and going to the shower. Do you think you could remember everything that happened in between the two events?" Kurapika questioned, holding his chin in thought.

"Well..when I opened my eyes, he screamed good morning to me and scared the heck out of me before I could even tell what was happening. He seemed really excited. Then he told me to guess what day it was, but I didn't know. So I said 'who cares' and asked him if he wanted to go to breakfast or if he had anything planned for today. When he said he didn't, I went to go shower," Killua explained, pulling his three shirts over is head.

Leorio grumbled, shaking his head in disappointment while Kurapika hid his face in his hand. "You do realize today is Gon's birthday, right?"

Killua froze, completely and utterly still, before his bottom lip started trembling. Was it _that _day _already_? It couldn't be.

"Wh-what? No way, I thought that was _next week_! It's _today_?!"

"Well I guess I can't blame Gon for slamming the door in my face now. I would be pretty pissed if my best friend ever forgot my birthday, too."

"Killua, we sent you a text that we were coming in four days for Gon's birthday. Did you not get it?"

Killua would have went even more still if he could have, remembering that he hadn't checked his phone in a week. "I..I haven't checked my phone in a week. No one ever needs me, s-so I..I don't usually look at it."

Leorio threw his hands up and walked out of the room, heading in Gon's direction. Kurapika sighed and began walking out as well. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I'm sure everyone would really appreciate it if you found out a way to make it up to Gon. I'm sure he's very hurt you forgot."

Killua hung his head in shame, and proceeded out the door as well. He had to remember to cancel his plans for next week, now.

He felt downright ashamed of himself, but knew this was no time to be angry at himself. He had to make it up to Gon some how.

Some how.

* * *

When the three found Gon he was sitting under a tree just outside the hotel, watching cars drive by. Kurapika approached him first, tapping him on the shoulder and wishing him a happy birthday.

"Whatever," the boy retorted, standing up and walking off in some random direction.

He didn't know if he was even heading towards a restaurant or not, and didn't care too much either.

Killua ran up to his side, with Kurapika and Leorio in tow behind them. When Killua caught up, he was about to wish him a happy birthday before he remembered that Gon believed he didn't even know.

_"If I just do it now, then he'll know Kurapika or Leorio told me and then probably get even more angry that I had to have someone else tell me,"_ the silver-haired boy thought to himself.

Realizing this, he shut his mouth and tried to think of something else to do. He took his hand out of his pocket and looked at the lent he pulled out. Figuring that wouldn't make a good present, he looked around for any type of shop. Any at all. Finding nothing of interest, he decided on a last resort.

"Hey Leorio, Kurapika, would you guys mind if I took Gon some where alone after we eat breakfast?" Killua suddenly asked, turning around to look at his other two companions. The two eyed each other, unsure about the idea, but nodded. "You don't mind, do you Gon?"

The aforementioned boy looked at his silver-haired friend skeptically. "I guess not..."

_"I guess this will have to do. Hopefully it turns out like I imagine it."_ Killua silently prayed.

* * *

When they got to a breakfast restaurant they happened to walk by they ended up in a booth. Leorio sat next to Killua, across from Kurapika while Gon sat next to Kurapika and across from Killua.

"If I have to go to the bathroom and you refuse to let me out, I'm going to cut you in half, old man. Remember that," Killua warned, glaring at Leorio from the side who waved at the child dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah."

The three began to look over the menu while Gon leaned forward, his cheek resting on his fist while playing with his fork. He had a forlorn look on his face that did not go unnoticed by the ex-assassin.

"Hey Gon, you want to split some chocolate chip pancakes with me? We can get a really big stack if you want," he tried, but was silently rebuffed when the other did not even respond.

"Why don't you go ahead and order whatever you want, Gon? I'll pay for everything," Leorio tried, not getting any reaction either.

Killua felt something kick his leg, and looked around the table to see Kurapika glaring at him while mouthing the words 'Do something.' Killua dropped his menu on the table and shrugged, mouthing 'Like what?' Kurapika looked to the side at Gon sadly, just wanting the boy to have a happy birthday.

Gon was deep in his thoughts when he felt something prodding him softly in the shin. He looked under the table and saw a white shoe with a purple dot timidly poking him, and looking across the table saw his so-called best friend smiling at him softly. The boy put his cheek back on his fist in an attempt to keep his face from breaking out into a small smile, still feeling the soft prodding of his shin.

That was when Killua gave a particularly hard kick to Gon's boot, and the latter tried to glare at the former in warning. The ex-assassin did not deter however, grabbing Gon's foot with both of his feet and trying to lift it up.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this..I feel so stupid," _Killua thought, looking around to make sure no one could tell what he was doing. Kurapika and Leorio were pointing out things on the menu to each other and discussing about what would and wouldn't be good.

Gon tore his foot out of his friend's 'grasp' and stomped it on the floor, throwing his free hand under the table to grab Killua's leg. He started grabbing at air, before he got a hold of something and squeezed as hard as he could before he figured out that this was not a leg he was trying to crush.

Killua had to call upon his training in strong pain tolerance to not show that Gon crushing his hand into dust was affecting him much. When the other boy stopped squeezing so hard, Killua maneuvered his fingers to intertwine with the other's.

Gon averted his gaze when their hands fingers interlocked, but did not pull away. Maybe he liked the feeling of Killua holding his hand..but it still didn't make up for what happened this morning.

Their waiter came and asked for their drink orders.

"Water, please."

"Water."

"Got any liquor?"

A loud thud was heard under the table, as Leorio visibly reeled back in pain.

"I mean..coffee."

...

...

...

"Sir?" The waiter was looking at Gon expectantly.

Killua sighed. "He'll have water."

"Alright then, are you ready to order your food as well or would you like more time?" the waiter asked, pulling out another notepad.

"I believe we're ready to order," Kurapika answered, stacking up everyone's menus and placing them on the edge of the table.

"I would like a spinach omelet with two pieces of toast, please."

"Just bring me two stacks of chocolate chip pancakes with a bottle of chocolate syrup. When I say a bottle, I mean a bottle. Not a small half-inch cup thingy, not a one inch cup thingy. A bottle."

"Killua, be nice. I apologize for him," Kurapika glared at the boy, the waiter seemed unphased by the ex-assassin however.

"Ahem. Get me three pieces of bacon, three sausage links, two pieces of toast with grape jelly, two regular pancakes and some scrambled eggs," Leorio said, smiling at the idea of all that food.

...

...

...

"Come on, there has to be something you want, Gon," Killua tried, squeezing the other's and under the table. Gon leered at the boy before looking up at the waiter across the table.

"Can you get me a friend who cares?" the boy questioned with a deadly serious expression.

The group was silent for a few seconds while Leorio mouthed the word 'Ouch', looking at Killua from the side.

_"Okay..that hurt..but I probably deserve that." _Killua sighed and looked up at the waiter. "He'll just have a small stack of pancakes. Regular syrup."

The waiter wrote down the order and slunk away, obviously wanting to escape the tension shrouding that table.

Leorio and Kurapika carried on a quiet conversation, while Gon idly listened to them and Killua stared down at the table silently. He gave an occasional squeeze to Gon's hand in small attempts to make the other feel better, even when it didn't seem like it was working.

When their food got there Kurapika and Leorio started eating right away while Killua watched his best friend cautiously, slowly eating his own chocolate chip pancakes. Gon was just glaring at his plate of pancakes as if they had wronged him in the worst way possible.

The spiky-haired boy saw a piece of pancake hovering in front of his face, dripping slightly with chocolate syrup out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he noticed Killua holding said piece of food up with his fork, smiling expectantly at the boy.

_"This is so stupid and embarrassing," _Killua thought, refusing to let the old couple across the restaurant staring at his action get rid of his smile. "At least try it. If you like it, I'll let you have the rest. Or..I-I can feed the rest to you if you like. Whatever you want."

Gon stared at the food in front of his face, noticing Killua blushing a little at the end of his own sentence. Sighing, he reluctantly leaned forward and took the food in his mouth. He slowed his chewing when his taste buds picked up on something..strange.

Pancake. Chocolate chip. Chocolate syrup. Faintly of butter. But what was the last taste? He couldn't figure it out.

But he absolutely loved the taste of it, whatever it was. He wanted more of that last taste.

"Did you put something else on that?" Gon questioned, looking at Killua, confused.

Killua looked at the pancakes, at his fork, and at Gon, obviously confused. "Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"You don't think they poisoned it or something, do you?" Leorio took the plate and sniffed it, eyeing it warily.

"Don't be absurd. Why would this restaurant of people we've never met before try to poison some boy they don't know?" Kurapika asked with a raised eyebrow

"It wasn't bad..in fact, I want more," Gon clarified, surprising the other three.

Killua quickly snatched the plate out of Leorio's hands and shoved it in front of the young hunter. "All yours. Every last bit. We can even order more if you want."

Gon took another bite of the chocolate covered pancakes, though did not get the same taste as before.

_"Was it only in that one bite?"_ He tried another, and another, still not getting the taste. He longed for that taste though, he felt like he _needed_ it.

Even as he finished the pancakes, he still couldn't find wherever that taste had gone or come from.

* * *

When the bill was paid, the four left the restaurant and walked down the sidewalk some before stopping by a nearby park.

"You wanted to be alone with Gon for a while, right Killua?" Kurapika questioned.

"Yeah, I mean if no one minds. But it's kind of important."

Leorio and Kurapika headed off in the direction of the market they passed by on the way to get here. "Alright, we're going to go and look at stuff to buy for Gon. We'll meet you two back at the hotel."

Killua nodded and looked around, noticing Gon was no longer standing beside him. He spotted the boy half way down the sidewalk going who knows where.

"Wait Gon, I wanted to give you something," Killua said after catching up, stopping in front of the other to block his path.

"Yeah?" Gon perked up immediately, thinking that maybe Killua hadn't forgotten his birthday after all. Maybe he just wanted to make it a surprise!

The ex-assassin shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Um, come with me. I can't give it to you out here." He grabbed Gon's hand, pulling the boy down the side-walk to an unknown destination.

"Hey Gon!" a voice called, causing the pair to turn around.

"Ah! Hanzo!" Gon called out, waving happily as the tall bald man came jogging up to the pair. Killua huffed at the interruption.

"Hey Gon! How are you and, um..Killera?" Hanzo questioned, looking at Killua questioningly.

Killua deadpanned and clenched his fists, squeezing the hand holding Gon's without realizing it. "It's _Killua_."

"Oh, my greatest apologies Kickeroo." Hanzo gave a quick bow before turning back to Gon, who had moved slightly in front of the ex-assassin to keep him from murdering the man. "I saw Leorio and Kurapika a fair ways back a few moments ago, and they told me it was your birthday. So I just wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday! But I did not know that, and am only here looking for some information, so I apologize for not having a gift."

Gon smiled, now in much better spirits at believing that Killua had not forgotten the first birthday they would be spending together. "Ah, that's alright. Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday though!"

Hanzo nodded, and turned to go on his way. Killua glared at the back of the man's head, noting that if it wasn't Gon's birthday and he didn't have something to do he would follow Hanzo and write all over his head in permanent marker while the man slept.

"Anyway, let's go." The silver-haired boy pulled his friend along down the side-walk and in to the park. When he found a relatively secluded spot with a bench, he sat down and patted the spot next to himself.

Gon sat beside the boy and smiled, trying to keep from bouncing up and down at whatever wonderful gift his best friend must have gotten for him.

"Gon? Killua? There you are!" a new voice called out. Both boys turned their attention to the edge of the park, where a man with red hair was running towards them.

"Ah, Zepile!" Gon exclaimed, as Killua sighed and face-palmed.

"Hello Gon! I ran into Leorio in the market district and he told me it was your birthday. So I thought I would stop by and wish you a happy birthday!" Zepile explained his appearance as he stopped in front of the two.

"Yes. Wonderful. Go away," Killua said, glaring at the man.

"What he means is, we're kind of in the middle of something right now if you don't mind. Sorry," Gon said, pouting at Killua for being so rude.

"Oh, I apologize. I had no idea." He started walking away to leave the pair to their business. "See you another time!"

"Bye!" Gon waved, then turned back to face Killua. "So, what did you want to give me?"

Killua took a deep breath to calm down, then inched closer. "Well, I'll be truthful with you Gon. I..kind of thought..your birthday was next week," he said, hanging his head in shame. He could practically hear his friend tense up beside him.

"Oh..so, you don't have anything for me?" Gon asked sadly.

"Well, I had something planned, but I lost track of the days and..yeah. I learned from Leorio and Kurapika this morning that it was your birthday _today_, and so I'm kind of unprepared." Killua ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He inched a little closer again. "So, I kind of improvised. I..sort of?..have something for you. I just hope you'll like it."

The silver-haired boy inched closer again, close enough for their arms to be touching before he slipped his hand into Gon's and intertwined their fingers. The other boy looked up to him from where he was staring at the ground in sadness. He smiled, happy to know that his best friend had actually planned something, even if it was for the wrong time. Even now improvising something out of nothing.

"That makes me a lot happier knowing you actually had something planned, even if it was at the wrong time," Gon said, smiling brightly at his friend. "I don't even care if you have something for me or not. I just wanted to know you cared."

Killua touched their foreheads together, blushing some at the close contact. "I know, but I care about giving you something. It's your special day, and you deserve it." Killua leaned in closer, only a thin layer of air separating their lips now. "S-so..h-here's a special present for your special day."

Gon could feel Killua's faint breath on his lips, and could almost feel the other's lips on his own, when...

"Ohhh...mmhh..."

Both boys froze.

That moan did not come from either of them. Realizing they were not alone, Killua immediately jerked his head away from Gon's and scanned the immediate area. Gon's eyes widened when he caught the scent, but it was too late, and Killua felt like he was going to be sick when he felt the burst of familiar aura in the area. But it was already too late...

"Ohh Gooon~..."

"Kil."

Killua turned his head slowly, and saw Illumi standing in the middle of the park. Gon turned the opposite direction and saw Hisoka walking out of the bushes.

"B-br-brother?" Killua stuttered out, visibly shaking.

"Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Gon asked, subtly and slowly moving into a battle stance just in case.

"Well, I _was_ enjoying the best show I have ever seen in my life, until _someone_ decided to ruin it," Hisoka explained while he and Illumi closed in on the pair.

"I did not do a thing. I just do not get the same 'kick' out of hiding in the bushes and watching what you were watching," Illumi explained. "Hello again, Kil."

Illumi walked right past Killua and stopped in front of Gon, beside Hisoka. When the man reached for the child, Hisoka grabbed the boy to stop him from retreating.

Killua stood up, being met with Illumi's other hand holding him in place. "D-don't t-touch him!"

Illumi then stared down at his little brother. "Or you will what, Kil?" Illumi then let his hand continue it's trek to Gon, who was still being held in place by Hisoka.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

But it was too late...

Illumi had already patted Gon on the head. _Twice_.

Killua stared in disbelief, Gon in confusion, as Hisoka then released the boy in his grip and patted his head as well. "Happy birthday, Gon!"

"O-oh. Thank..you?" Gon said, shifting his gaze between the two of them.

"He would not stop being a hindrance to my job until I came with him," Illumi explained. Looking over to Hisoka he said, "I did what you asked. Now stop telling my target to move to new bases."

"Of course, a deal is a deal after all." Hisoka waved Illumi off. The assassin was gone in an instant and Killua had visibly relaxed.

"I shall..leave you two to it now~," Hisoka said, leering at the boys and turning to leave. "Another year closer to ripeness..."

Gon shivered at hearing that last part, and sat back down on the bench. "Anyways, what were you going to give me, Killua?"

_"He can't be serious. I practically spelled it out before those two interrupted it,"_ Killua thought, staring at his friend disbelievingly. "Well..."

"Ah! Young Gon!"

Killua screamed a battle cry and charged at the voice, crashing his clawed hand into a tree where the man's abdomen once was.

"Killua!" Gon yelled at the action.

"Well, how rude," the man who dodged the murderous attack said.

"I'm so sorry, Satotz! Um, could you maybe come back later? Killua is a little on edge right now because we keep getting interrupted," Gon explained, running up to the tall man.

"I apologize for my interruption then. However I will just wish you a quick happy birthday, young Gon." Satotz turned to walk away then.

"Thank you!" Gon yelled to him, smiling and waving. "Killua, that was mean, you could have killed someone if they weren't as strong as Satotz."

"It looked like that was the point," said another voice.

Killua dropped to his knees and threw his face into his hands. "Please, just kill me now." He looked up into the sky, looking as if he was going to cry. "If someone is up there, can you stop toying with me and just take me now? Come on, let's go!"

"Oh quit with the dramatics, kid."

"Ah! Miss Menchi! It's so great to see you and Buhara again!" Gon exclaimed to the pair walking up to them.

"Just wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday, kid. But looks like we're interrupting something. We'll talk later," Menchi explained before walking away again.

Killua stood up and opened his mouth at Gon, before he threw his hand backwards and pointed seemingly at the air. "I swear I'll fucking kill you if you don't leave right now."

"Very well. Happy birthday, Gon," said Lippo as he turned to leave.

"Killua, stop being so mean." Gon crossed his arms and pouted at ex-assassin. He had the wind knocked out of him when Killua grabbed him by the collar and slammed his back up against a tree.

"Gon, I've been trying very hard to do this for a while now. Not only have I run out of patience, I'm in the negatives now. _I am in the negatives_," Killua explained, staring at the young hunter in the eyes. "So help me if I don't do this soon, I'm probably never going to do it. So shut up, close your eyes and get ready for your present."

"Hohoho!"

Killua threw Gon down on to the ground and grabbed a hold of the tree in front of himself. Tearing the entirety of the tree, roots and all, out of the ground he threw it at the voice of the old man behind them.

The old man ducked under the flying tree and turned to run, yelling a 'Happy birthday Gon' as he went.

"Killua..I don't get to see Netero that often..." Gon said, a little heart-broken that the old man was chased off so early.

He was once again grabbed by his shirt collar and hoisted up when he felt something soft crash against his lips. It took him a moment to realize it was Killua smashing his lips against his in a short, rough, awkward kiss.

When they pulled a part, Killua dropped the other and stomped away in the direction of the hotel. "Happy fucking birthday."

Gon licked his lips, tasting that familiar taste from earlier this morning. _"There it is again..."_

He got up and ran after Killua, believing he figured out what that taste may have been, still longing for it again.

* * *

"Wait, Killua!" When Gon caught up to the ex-assassin, they were in front of the door to their hotel room.

Killua sighed while resting his hand on the door knob. "Look, I'm sorry Gon-"

He was interrupted when Gon hugged him from behind, pushing him up against the door. Letting go of the door knob, he awkwardly tried to turn around in the embrace and look at his friend.

"W-what are you doing?" the ex-assassin questioned.

"I need you to give me your present again."

Killua turned red. "W-w-wh-what?!"

"Well, there's been something I've been trying to figure out ever since you fed me that piece of your pancake, and I think you just helped me figure it out," Gon explained as he pushed his face closer to Killua's. When their lips were almost touching he whispered to the other, "But..I need to be sure."

Killua couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this for real? "U-um..okay..."

They closed their eyes and leaned into each other before the door opened and they tumbled backwards into the room.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GON!**" the two heard from an entire room full of people. Their hotel room was filled to the brim with everyone they had run into today.

Save for Illumi who had gone back out to continue his job, Leorio, Kurapika, Hanzo, Zepile, Hisoka, Satotz, Menchi, Buhara, Lippo and Netero were all cheering and laughing under a giant banner that spelled out 'Happy birthday Gon!'

Gon grinned from ear to ear from his spot on top of Killua, excited about being thrown his first ever surprise party.

"What the hell is that giant screen doing on the wall?" Killua questioned, pointing at the giant television screen that was not part of their hotel room.

"Lippo, hit it!" Leorio called out, pointing at the small man with a mohawk.

Lippo pressed a button on a remote, and the screen lit up with the scene of Hanzo running into the two boys. It progressed on with scenes of everyone wishing Gon happy birthday, and all of Killua's reactions to being interrupted multiple times. When it got to the part of them sitting on the bench before Hisoka and Illumi showed up, Killua turned beet red and hid his face in both of his hands.

_"This can't be real..this can't be real..this can't be real.."_ he chanted over and over again in his head. He looked back up at the screen and saw himself and Gon almost kissing before Hisoka's moan could be heard. He looked over at Gon, who was watching with bright eyes and elated happiness the day play out on the big screen. Killua threw his face back into his hands, wanting to just cry from embarrassment and disappear off the face of the earth.

He prayed it would stop at the point where he threw the tree at Netero...

But it kept going. All the way up to where he was lifting Gon off the ground and smashing their faces together.

The crowd 'whooped' and cheered at the brief kiss, Hisoka moaning and Netero 'Hohoho'ing away. Killua stared at his sharpened claws, thinking about the consequences of ending himself here and now. Then he felt a hand around his wrist, and looked up from his hand to see Gon looking him in the eyes with a smile.

He morphed his hand back to normal as the young hunter pulled him forward and connected their lips. Gon closed his eyes while Killua widened his own, turning completely red at the people behind Gon staring at them yet not able to command his body to tear away from the kiss.

Then he felt it. Gon's tongue had just slipped past his lips and into his mouth. He felt like he was going to die from a million different emotions and sensations hitting him all at once as his eyes rolled back into his head and he slowly closed them.

_Embarrassment, they're all watching. Pleasure, it felt so good. Heat, his cheeks were completely red. Bliss, he was in heaven. Weakness, his legs felt like jelly. Tingling, he had goosebumps every where._

_Confusion, does he feel the same then?_

Gon was aware of all the eyes on his back, but he did not care in the slightest. He finally found the taste he had been looking, craving and longing for.

_"It was Killua this whole time,"_ he thought to himself. He could taste the chocolate from earlier on his friend's breath, the very faint taste of toothpaste, and then the very strong taste of the silver-haired boy.

Shoving his tongue into his friend's mouth, he savored the taste as much as he could, refusing to pull back no matter what.

This was officially the best birthday present anyone had ever given him.

_"This turned out to be a happy birthday after all."_

* * *

To anyone who didn't understand where Gon got the taste from the first time, it was because Killua had fed him from his own fork where his mouth had been multiple times. Which was also why the taste was so faint.

Don't feel obligated to give a good review, I accept good and bad alike, so don't hold back. Though I prefer any review to none at all. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
